Imprinting on the Enemy
by OCDTwiNerd666
Summary: Seth has a great life. He has a beautiful girlfriend, Rachel, and Nessie as his best friend. Paul imprints on Rachel and they start an affair. Seth doesn't find out until the Volturi come to check up on Renesmee and he imprints...on the enemy! Will the Volturi approve? Or the wolf pack? Jake/Renesmee/Alec, Seth/Rachel/Paul, and Seth/Jane/Rachel love triangles. Enjoy! Read&Review!
1. Chapter 1

Imprinting on the Enemy

Chapter 1

* * *

_Seth's POV_

Being a wolf isn't easy for me. I'm not the youngest wolf in the pack, but I was one of the younger wolves to phase. It sucked. Because of this, I'm one of the only wolves who hasn't imprinted. To me, that really doesn't matter. I already have an amazing girlfriend, Rachel Black. She was Jacob Black's older sister. She and her twin, Rebecca, were human like their mother, Sarah. Jacob and his father, Billy Black, were werewolves and a part of the pack. Even though I hadn't imprinted on her, her curvy body and wavy black hair took my breath away. Rachel is 19, one year older than me. Emmett Cullen, the second oldest of the Cullen brothers, once commented:

"Dating an older woman, Seth...that's hot."

Rachel is just as childish as Emmett. She knows our "secret" and loves hanging with the pack. Their favorite activity was playing soccer on the beach. Unfortunately, Rachel rented an apartment closer to the Washington State University. She moved earlier this year in March. Everyone misses her presence especially Billy. Around May, Rachel stopped visiting as often and it freaked me out. I thought there was another guy she was seeing on campus. I was too afraid to tell the rest of the pack my assumptions because:

I'm the "baby" of the pack. The others would just laugh at me and believe me…I _cannot_ take any more of it.

Jacob would KILL me for not trusting his sister.

I confided in Renesmee Cullen, Edward and Bella Cullen's daughter. She was my best friend aside from any pack member. Aside from Leah, who moved to Hawaii with Becca, Ness was practically my sister. I hang with her a lot, normally when Rachel wasn't available and the other guys were getting lovey-dovey with their imprints. Renesmee knows how I feel when it comes to imprinting. Jacob Black imprinted on her but they were still on the brother-sister phase. Jake knew that Nessie, despite her being 17 and staying that way forever, didn't want to be romantically involved with him. He insisted that she would get over it and he's still waiting for her to change her mind. Between me and Nessie, she _really_ never was going to move on. But we agreed not to tell Jacob, for his own good. Jake was a very emotionally sensitive guy. When Jake found out Bella was marrying Edward, he ran off to Canada. We had to convince him to return and visit her. At the wedding, he found out about their honeymoon plans and got pissed off so much he tried to attack…I think. All I remember is trying to hold him back. That was 18 years ago. 18 years ago, Renesmee was born and my pack tried to kill her and Bella. Over the years, we've patched up with the Cullens. Aside from Jake and Rosalie's endless hatred for each other, we couldn't be closer. The pack loves Ness as much as they love Rachel, even Sam. Nessie once told me that Sam scared her shitless. I laughed so hard, Jasper had to use his powers to calm me down. It makes it even easier that Rachel and Renesmee are best friends too. Rachel was doubtful of our friendship at first but after she got to know Ness, she warmed up to her. It kills Jake whenever Nessie sleeps over at their house with Rach, because they always obsess over hot actors. Jake, being the overprotective idiot he is, _hates_ it. Speaking of Jake, I only saw him on patrol. Where are the others?

I heard laughing. I looked over towards Sam's house and saw the pack with their imprints. Sam was sitting on the patio bench with his hand resting on Emily's very pregnant stomach. Jared and Kim were holding hands, side by side on the steps. Embry was sitting on the other bench with Lynn, his imprint. Quil was seated on the porch railing with Claire in his lap. They were engaged in conversation. I began to walk over there. Jared glanced at me coming and quickly whispered something to Sam, who was currently talking. Everyone quieted down. I walked up the steps, gave Emily a gentle hug, and asked them what they were talking about. Jared smiled and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you remember Paul?"

I couldn't believe my ears.

"Paul as in Paul Lahote?" I inquired.

"Yeah…"

"Okay what about him?"

"Well…he's moving back on the rez…"

"Oh."

Paul Lahote was the most hot- headed werewolf I had ever met. His temper was easily provoked and he was the strongest wolf in the pack. When I knew him, he hadn't imprinted, Instead he went around from girl to girl, leaving a long trail of broken hearts behind. Last we all saw of him, he was tired of the constant fighting between us and the Cullens. He moved away two months after Nessie was born. He was never around for the big Volturi fight or Nessie's growth. Why move back after 18 freaking years? And since when did any of us keep contact with him? That's exactly what I asked them. Jared grinned sheepishly.

"I have. He's glad we've made up with the Cullens. He's ready to move back."

"Umm…okay"

Sam stood up as Lynn and Kim took Claire and Emily inside.

"Seth, why don't you go up and inform the Cullens?"

That was probably one of the best ideas ever. I ran into the forest and phased. I ran past the treaty line and up towards the Cullen house. I felt the sun beat down ferociously on my russet fur. This was unusual for Forks. I wondered if it had something to do with Paul…Wait what? I shook my head.

_Dear god, I sound just as superstitious as Billy Black._

I reached the Cullen's place and phased back_. _Carlisle opened the door.

"Hello Seth. It's been a while. Come on in."

"Hey, Dr. Cullen"

"For the hundredth time, call me Carlisle."

I entered the living room. Alice, Bella, and Esme were on the couch. There were tissues covering the floor in front of them and tears were streaking down their faces. I moved over so I could see the screen better. _Titanic _was on screen. I wanted to laugh. I must have been smiling too much because Alice noticed I was holding in laughter and she threw her tissue box at me.

"This is not funny, Seth!"

"Sure Alice, what could be funnier than watching three female vampires sob over an overrated tragedy about a man and a woman freezing to death when their ship sinks?"

Bella gave me a fake glare and said:

"They fall in love and the woman survives."

"Then why the hell are you crying? Happy freaking ending! She's alive!"

"But their love is forbidden! She's a rich girl and he's poor! They were together and death destroyed their love!" Esme argued.

I scoffed and just threw Alice her tissues and left. I found Jasper in the "dining room" with Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper and Emmett were arm wrestling and Rosalie was painting her nails a horrid shade of baby pink.

"Looking for redemption, Emmett? I heard Bella beat you...again. For the millionth time in 18 years..."

Emmett glared at me. Jasper snickered.

"That's exactly what he's trying to do. Redeem himself."

I rolled my eyes. Rosalie looked up at me and smiled. Her smile was more like a mother's smile. I knew I was one of the only wolves she liked.

"Hey Rose…um no offense but…that's a horrible color."

"Ugh! Nessie said the same thing! You don't see anyone else complaining!"

Carlisle walked in.

"That's because they're all terrified to say so, Rosalie. It really is an unpleasant shade."

Rosalie huffed and went for the nail polish remover. Emmett mouthed a "thank you" at me. I laughed and went in search of Nessie. I found her in the piano room with Edward. They were playing the lullaby he wrote. Edward stopped playing when I came in. I'm guessing he read my thoughts because he stood up and excused himself to go round up the others. I slid next to Nessie on the bench.

"What's up?"

"Oh not much, 18 freaking years and I can't get this song right. My crazy music teacher at school once said we had to "suck the feelings and emotions from the songs" and let it "feed our musical soul" or whatever."

"Haha, just like a leech."

"Dude, not cool."

"You know I was joking!"

"Whatever, mutt."

"You can't call me that. You're one too."

"_How dare you_!? "

"Wh- How dare _me…_how dare _you_!?"

"What the hell did Ido? You were the one who just offended my…whatever-ya-call-it…status or something."

We continued to yell at each other until Carlisle pushed his way through.

"Please, there's enough noise coming from the ladies upstairs."

There was a five second silence before a series of shouts broke it.

Carlisle sighed. "Now there's more…"

We ran upstairs into the living room. Everyone was crowded around Alice. She was kneeling on the ground with Bella and Rosalie's arms around her. Esme and Jasper were kneeling near her, trying to coax her to tell them what happened. Edward and Emmett sat on the couch. Carlisle hurried over to the crowd. I leant over to Renesmee and whispered:

"What the hell happened?"

"She had a vision…"

"This big of a deal for a vision?"

"Well it must've been something really personal because she's too shaken up to speak."

"Cant Eddie like read her mind or something?"

Oops, I said that too loud.

All eyes turned towards Edward. He stood up.

"I can't see anything. Something is blocking me. A shield or something."

Everyone's eyes shifted to Bella. Her eyes went wide.

"Um…well I have good reason."

The Cullens began to yell at her.

"What the hell, Bella?"

"Well, take it down!"

"Why?"

"What good reason could you possibly have?"

This family is so damn entertaining sometimes…and stupid.

"I heard that!" Edward warned.

Laughing, I turned to Renesmee.

"You can fix this. Just go up to her and put your hand on her face. See what she saw. It'll save a lot of time."

"You're right."

She fought her way through her family members and put her hand gently on Alice's face. Her initial reaction to what she saw was terror but then gradually changed to confusion. She lifted her hand off and Jasper and Rosalie hurried her out of the room. The rest of us turned to look at her. Bella was the first to speak.

"Sweetie, what did you- er, she see?"

"Well, mom I honestly don't know. I do recognize their faces but I just can't remember where..."

"Just explain it."

"Okay well, there were four people with black cloaks. They were moving through the trees by the baseball spot, it looked like they were floating. They looked like us. Pale faces except they weren't smiling. They were terrifying. And one of them, um…a guy with light brownish hair and more than 6 feet tall, he grinned really evilly. Almost as if he knew he scared her."

Bella's smile dropped.

"Okay honey, why don't you and Uncle Emmett go in town for a while?"

Emmett jumped up.

"_Yes! _Nessie, let's go! We're _so_ robbing that gas station in Port Angeles!"

"I call driving the Hummer!"

He groaned and they left.

I looked at Edward and Bella.

"Okay, obviously the Volturi are coming again. Why?"

Carlisle spoke,

"I'll write Aro and find out."

He and Esme left the room for Carlisle's study. Edward immediately turned on Bella, forgetting I was there.

"What the hell, Bella? Why did you block me?"

"I was protecting her, Edward!"

"From what?"

Bella paused.

"I guess you'll find out sooner or later…"

"What happened?"

"Before you all ran into the room, she had her vision. She was screaming "no" and "please don't". Rose and I knew immediately what she saw. I had to use my shield to conceal it from you and the others."

"What did she see, Bella?"

"The Volturi, but it wasn't that that scared her. Back when she and Carlisle went to send more proof of Renesmee's innocence to the Volturi and inform them of her memory loss, Demetri…he, uh…he raped her."

"Who else knows?"

"Rose, Esme, and I know. I don't know about any of the guard members."

"So Jasper doesn't know?"

"No"

"I am going to kill that son of a bitch."


	2. Chapter 2

Imprinting on the Enemy

Chapter 2

* * *

_Seth POV_

The guys were waiting for me at Billy's house. We sat down to eat Billy's average rendition of my dad's homemade fish fry. I don't mean to insult his cooking, but my dad's fish fry was a reservation favorite. Nothing can compare to him and that dish. We talked with Sam about Emily and the kid. It was supposed to be a surprise. Sam and Em agreed that he would talk to the guys about guy names and she would choose girl names with the females. Emily wanted to decide the name of the baby two weeks before the due date. Her set deadline was tomorrow. Quil suggested Benjamin. Sam took that into account, he looked like he really liked it. Embry suggested Ricky and Sam just flat out said no. Jared offered Sam Jr., Sam said Emily already refused it. Jacob recommended Alex as a name but he forgot that that was Emily's brother's name. Sam turned to me for my input. I thought really hard about it. I honestly hadn't really thought about it much. I was too busy thinking about the Volturi and how the Cullens were going to explain to Renesmee who the Volturi were. I shoved more fish fry into my mouth as I thought about a name for this kid.

"What about Grayson? Or Jackson? Honestly Sam, I really haven't thought about a name."

Sam stared at me.

"What's been on your mind, Seth?

I didn't know if I should tell them about the Volturi vision or not. I decided to wait until Carlisle found out more from Aro. I lied and told Sam that I've been preoccupied with helping Rachel move her stuff to a different dorm room closer to the Computer Engineering buildings. He looked skeptical but he bought it. We talked some more about plans for when the baby arrives and we set a date for cliff diving. Time seemed too just lazily drag by, extending the protracted minutes. Jared announced that he had worked up enough courage to propose to Kim. He was going to take her out to dinner in Port Angeles tomorrow and ask her.

"What do you think she'll say? Maybe it's too early…"

"Really dude? Too early? She's probably been waiting for the past like _15 million _years." Jake joked.

Embry was ecstatic. "She'll say yes, Jared. You guys are way too great of a couple."

Sam congratulated Jared and Quil agreed with the rest of them, stating that there was no way in hell she could say no. Jared looked at me as if he expected me to give my opinion as well.

"There's no need to worry, Jared. There's no way she can refuse." I honestly think that if anything he's too late. In truth, she's been waiting a long time for him to propose.

Jared smiled and you could tell that he had more confidence now. His smiled faltered a bit.

"Are you okay, Seth? You're much quieter than usual."

"I'm fine, man."

Embry snickered. "It's not that, guys. He's been spending way too much time up by the Cullens. I suspect the time is spent with Nessie."

"Seriously Seth, if ya spend _that much_ time with her maybe you should just date her instead of Rach." Quil was doing horrible at trying to conceal his laughter as he commented.

I gave him a fierce glare as Jake growled in annoyance. That just made the pack started howling in fits of amusement and laughter.

"You guys are fucking idiots. She's one of my best friends for _exactly _this reason."

"If he really did spend that much time with her, don't you think I would've beaten the shit out of him already?" Jake snarled. I thrust my hands out at him to exaggerate my point.

Embry agreed, "True dat."

The mirth of the pack mixed in with my frustration and Jake's irritation caused the room to engulf itself in a very uncomfortable atmosphere. Sam noticed this and changed the subject.

"Anyways, Paul's moving back this Thursday and today's Tuesday. We need to re-open his old place and clean it up a little. He said he'll have all his boxes here and work on unpacking on Friday. Quil, Embry, you guys are going to work on dusting and cleaning the place. Go find Billy in the other room and collect the keys from him and check the place out tonight. You only have tomorrow."

They hung their heads as if Sam just read them their death sentence and went to get the keys. As they left the room, Sam shouted out:

"And absolutely NO rigging the place with pranks, or you'll be put on volunteering duty at the reservation elementary school for a week!"

That would be freaking hell for those two since they're both horrible with kids and work. I excused myself from the table and walked to my house. I greeted my mom in the kitchen who was on her way to Charlie's for dinner. I grabbed my phone from my room and texted Rachel.

Me: hey babe. paul moving back thurs and jared proposing to kim. need ya here tomoro.

A few minutes later, she texted back.

Rach: OMG that's great! ill totally b ther! as 4 paul…ill b lookin 4ward 2 meeting the "coward"…

I laughed and texted her goodnight. Then, I texted Nessie.

Me: hey u up?

Nessie: of course. what's up?

Me: bored. need 2 talk.

Nessie: come on over

Like before, I phased and ran to the Cullen's. Instead of Carlisle, Bella opened the door and let me in. She apologized for the awkward incident earlier and informed me that Edward had not calmed down at all.

"Did he tell Jasper?"

"No, thank god. Everyone pretty much knows now except for him."

"Does the vision mean they're coming again?"

"So far, it looks like it. Carlisle and Esme are in touch with him now."

"And how's Alice doing?"

Bella smiled warmly.

"She's better now, thank you for asking. It was just temporary trauma. Rose and I are with her in the living room. We're watching The Bachelor."

I nodded my head, my face showing signs of disgust and dislike.

"Haha, I know why you're here. Renesmee's in her room at the other house."

I walked through the woods to Bella and Edward's other house. I knocked on the door. Renesmee answered looking very irate.

"Sorry for not letting you know I was at this house."

"It's fine. Why so pissed off? I haven't even been here five minutes!"

"Ha Ha Ha." She spat sarcastically.

I put my hands in the air, in mock surrender.

"Seriously Ness, what happe-"

I caught a whiff of the scent in the room. It was Jake's. Everything clicked.

"He's being so _annoying._ Why can't he just wait? I mean, seriously! If I don't want to be romantically involved with him, why is it _such a big freaking deal?_"

"How'd he get up here so fast? I just saw him at dinner."

Nessie shrugged. "I don't know. Did you come straight here?"

"No, I stopped at my place…it makes sense now"

"Can we change the subject please? No talking about that asshole for the rest of the night."

"Okay sure."

Once she had calmed down considerably, and was in a much better mood, I gave her the updates from dinner.

"Jared's proposing to Kim tomorrow. You're on the list of people he wants there."

"Wow! Oh my god, I'll be there!"

"Great, Rachel will be happy to know some other female she really likes will be there."

"Lol. So he's just gonna propose in front of us?"

"No we'll all be hiding where we can see her reaction."

"Sounds cool."

"Paul's moving back on Thursday…"

"That wasn't as exciting as the previous news." She sat down on her bed. I plopped down next to her and we talked about Alice's vision. She had her memory refreshed about who the Volturi were. She gained back her memories of them. She also knew what happened to Alice and was sworn to secrecy by her mother. Nobody was to tell Jasper. Things got a little boring after a while so we decided to watch a movie. We had to go to her parent's room to get the box of DVDs. The master bedroom was a giant mess. I figured that Edward had caused it to let out his anger at Demetri, and Nessie confirmed my theory. We sifted through the torn up and trashed closet until we found the discs. We agreed on horror movies. Nessie had the genius idea of watching a cheesy one for humor. We couldn't find one that had a really appealing plot that stood out, since those are mostly the ones that end up flopping at the box office. There were none. Nessie checked the downloaded movies Edward uploaded on the TV. We found a recent one called Sinister, starring Ethan Hawke. It looked rather corny to me. While it was loading, we cleaned up the living room. Edward ripped up all the pillows so I phased and let Nessie lean on me. The movie ended being better than I thought it would be. There was no cheesy make- up or completely fake looking villain. The movie wasn't the most terrifying but I certainly wouldn't call it boring. The plot was well developed. My favorite part was the ending. Sometime during the credits we both fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. Renesmee was still asleep so I put pillow stuffing under her head and went to go phase back to human. I had one missed call from Sam, one from Jared, two from Quil, two from Rach and six from my mom. I texted all of them, letting them know I crashed at the Cullen's house. I splashed water on my face and used one of the unused toothbrushes. I debated whether to wake Nessie up or not but I just let her sleep. Most of the Cullens were out hunting but Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper were home. They already knew I had spent the night and didn't put me through the third degree. Carlisle had to answer a call from Italy, leaving Edward and I with a clueless Jasper.

_Damn, I wanted to tell him about Demetri really REALLY badly._

Edward read my thought and gave me a look that cried:

"_ME TOO_"

Carlisle entered the room just as Jasper opened his mouth to question us.

"The Volturi are indeed sending the head guard to check up on us, not just Nessie. Their main focus is her but they want to "investigate" more on our newfound friendship with the Quileute tribe…lord knows how they found out."

Jasper was immediately bombarding Carlisle with questions. As poor Carlisle tried to answer them all, Nessie walked through the door. She seemed in a good mood.

_Too _good of a mood…

Edward observed this as well and we followed her into the kitchen. She got herself cereal and then gave her dad a hug. She handed me a wallet and a belt.

"Give these to the pedophile for me please."

Edward was immediately outraged after reading our minds. But instead of yelling at Nessie or yelling about Jacob, he started ranting about how many rapists were trying to attack his family. He left the room going on and on about how they went after his mother (Esme), his sister (Rosalie), his other sister (Alice) and now his daughter. Nessie and I were in fits of laughter. I have to admit, I'm pretty pissed off too that Jake tried to put the moves on Renesmee. I'm one of those guys who respect women and their rights or whatever. Plus, this is just me looking out for my friend. So instead, I suggested we throw away the belt and spend all in cash in Port Angeles. Nessie loved the idea and then said it works out because then we could just go straight to the restaurant Jared was proposing at afterwards. I looked up colors of revenge online and it said that the main colors were: red, gray, purple, or green. We asked to borrow Bella's red Ferrari but she took one look at the both of us, remembering how we crashed the Mercedes, and said: "Hell no." We told Rosalie our plan with Jake's money, knowing that she hated him, and she let us take her red BMW convertible. We rode to Port Angeles and I spent the day following Renesmee around to every clothing store possible, carrying most of the shopping bags. When it was time to go to the restaurant, she went and put on this green dress she bought and a gray mini jean jacket. On the way there, Rachel texted me saying that there was this rumored pop quiz on campus. She wanted to stay and study for it since it was going to be 25% of her grade. I replied, informing her that it was fine with me but _she _would have to be the one to explain to Jared and Kim. Renesmee got a text from her too as we pulled up to the place. We found the table the pack was sitting at. Thankfully, Jacob wasn't there yet. The table was adjacent to two pillars that had a sill connecting them. On this sill were plants and décor that I'm guessing hid us from view. We were close enough to their table to hear the proposal. Sam let us know that Jacob volunteered to go continue cleaning Paul's house for Embry and Quil so they could come here. We watched them eat and talk. Finally, Jared reached into his pocket and got down on his knees with his back to us so we could see Kim's face.

"From the first time I saw you in class…I knew you had a crush on me. I like you too and every day you would sit next to me in the classroom or sit near my table at lunch. You would always stare at me and write "Kim Cameron" with hearts in your diary." Her face turned from shock to embarrassment. "After I phased, I imprinted on you and became the happiest Quileute man/ werewolf on this earth. I know we've been dating for a long time and every day during this time, I've fallen in love even more. It's taken me a very long time to work up the courage to do this…but I realized I can't live without you. Kim, will you marry me?"

Her red face turned blank. All of us started to get worried. Everyone in the restaurant was looking at them. Kim started to speak:

"Jared, I have been waiting the longest time to hear those words come out of your mouth. And every day I used to hope you would ask me that question. After a few years, I started to lose hope and that's had an effect on me. I was thinking about how our relationship has changed and grown and I started to feel like it should end. Then I thought of the imprint and realized how much our relationship was in danger." Uh oh, this isn't good. We all looked at one another. "But I love you more than anyone probably knows and to become Kim Cameron would make me the luckiest girl ever so yes…HELL YES I will marry you…Finally!"

We burst from behind the plants clapping and cheering and all the other people whistled and clapped as they shared a long passionate kiss and Jared slipped the ring on Kim's finger. Jared ran to us and the guys bear hugged him. Kim ran to Nessie and Emily and they screamed and hugged. Jared looked completely relieved. I knew he was as worried as we had been. As Jared and Kim went to go to their house to…celebrate…and do "other stuff", the guys, Nessie, Emily and I looked at each other and from the faces we all gave one another; we were all thinking one thing:

_That was close. _


End file.
